The present invention relates generally to retention mechanisms, and in particular retention mechanisms for use in electrical connectors.
Many devices include electrical connectors to facilitate communication between devices and/or recharging of the device by electrically coupling the device to an external power source. In a typical electrical connector system an electrical connection can be made between a connector plug and a corresponding connector receptacle by inserting the connector plug into the corresponding connector receptacle. Generally, the connector plug includes a group of electrical contacts that engage and electrically couple with corresponding electrical contacts within the connector receptacle when connected. To establish contact between corresponding contacts, an electrical connector is generally designed so that the contact carrying portion of the connector plug is fittingly received within the receptacle so as to provide a normal force on the connector plug to help maintain adequate electrical contact between the components as well as to hold the connector plug in place. In many conventional connector designs, the normal force is limited by the tightness of the fit, which often degrades over time as the connector is subjected to many cycles of use. Despite such designs, in many connector devices, the electrical plug can inadvertently become misaligned, partially withdrawn, or removed from the receptacle entirely. Additionally, many conventional designs provide little or no indication as to when the connector plug is properly positioned within the receptacle so that a user may unknowingly insert the connector plug in such a manner that the electrical contacts are not fully engaged and do not properly function.
In addition, to ensure proper contact is maintained between corresponding contacts, an electrical connector typically includes interfacing features or retaining features that interface or engage to retain the connector plug within the connector receptacle. In some instances these interfacing surfaces or features are lubricated to facilitate insertion and removal of the connector plug. After many cycles of use, however, the lubrication may be worn away such that the connector returns to a non-lubricated state. The increased friction or wear and tear on interfacing surfaces in a non-lubricated state may degrade the ability to easily insert and remove the connector plug from the receptacle as well as the integrity of the connection when electrically coupled.